1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of wire carrying spools, and more particularly relates to a spool construction for maintaining wire windings on the spool barrel, of inexpensive manufacture and molded configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, wire-carrying spools have a body or barrel with upper and lower flanges. The spool barrels are cylindrical or of frusto-conical configuration. During winding, the wire has been moved axially to and fro on the barrels to obtain even wire layers. During continuous winding, even wire layers generally were obtainable but during any stoppage, enlargement of the wire coils about the spool tended to occur and the coils would fall downwardly out of place and become bunched at one end of the spool body.
With respect to the winding of wire, wherein the spool is rotating and wire is being fed to the spool, with the spool in upright position, sudden stoppage of spool rotation can result in undesired enlargement of the coils due to a continuing wire feed and the inertia of the wire. If the spool barrel is cylindrical, the enlarged coils fall and bunch near the bottom of the spool. Before winding can be resumed, it is necessary to restore the loosened coils to a flat wrapping which results in costly down time.